


Lovey Dovey Shite

by HumsHappily



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, Hartwin, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> Eggsy nodded and picked up his spoon. “You really don’t hafta go to this kinda trouble,” he repeated, looking at his bowl. “Do all this.”</i><br/>  <i>“Do all what, exactly?” Harry asked, looking at him from over the rim of his wine glass. “Prepare a meal? Light a few candles and pour you wine?”</i><br/>  <i>“Nah. I mean, you can cook if you want,” Eggsy said awkwardly. “Jus’... I don’t need all this kinda, you know, extra lovey dovey shite. I know life ain’t a movie.”</i><br/><i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, this is post-abusive relationship Eggsy who doesn't take non-abusive relationships well in that he doesn't know how to react. He's still attempting to figure out how to behave in a relationship where he can show weakness, and can show himself, without having to be afraid that it will come back to hurt him. Harry is helping him through, but it was bound to come to a head at some point, especially with how reticent Eggsy is with his feelings. Abuse is discussed, but not in great detail, and it is certainly not romanticized. Please mind the tags. And if you or someone you love has been exposed to abuse of any kind, please seek help from local authorities or shelters.
> 
> National Domestic Violence Hotline at 1−800−799−7233 (United States)  
> National Child Abuse Hotline 1-800-422-4453 (United States + Canada)

“You know, you don’t hafta do all this,” Eggsy said, standing stock still in the doorway of Harry’s dining room, staring at the table.

“Yes, but why would I not wish to?” Harry asked, setting a hand on his shoulder. “Come, Eggsy. It’s time for dinner,” he murmured, stooping and pressing a kiss to the curve of Eggsy’s ear.

Eggsy allowed himself to be led in, sitting hesitantly as Harry pulled out his chair for him, eyes still fixed on the table, taking in the flowers and candles flickering as Harry went to the kitchen. Harry stepped back out, setting a bowl of soup on each of their placemats.

“Potato and leek,” he said, settling into his own chair. “The proper thing for a chilly November night.”

Eggsy nodded and picked up his spoon. “You really don’t hafta go to this kinda trouble,” he repeated, looking at his bowl. “Do all this.”

“Do all what, exactly?” Harry asked, looking at him from over the rim of his wine glass. “Prepare a meal? Light a few candles and pour you wine?”

“Nah. I mean, you can cook if you want,” Eggsy said awkwardly. “Jus’... I don’t need all this kinda you know, extra lovey dovey shite. I know life ain’t a movie.”

Harry frowned, setting aside his glass. “Eggsy, over the course of our relationship, I can count only one time where I have gone above and beyond the call of duty as your partner, and as that was within an active mission for work, I don’t think it applies. So, what exactly do you mean by ‘extra lovey dovey shite’?”’

Eggsy frowned too, confusion etched on his face. “Jus’ you know. You do a lot,” he said, gesturing hopelessly with his spoon, droplets of soup splattering the table cloth.

“Would you kindly provide an example?” Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

“You lit candles an’ pulled out my chair,” Eggsy said quickly. “You brought me lunch the other day. You completely freaked out on Merlin when you found out he pulled tha’ thing with the tarantula, jus’ cause you know I don’t like ‘em.”

“Eggsy, I fail to see how this-”

“There’s more,” Eggsy interrupted. “There’s loads more! After we fuck, you stay in the bed, an’ you cuddle, even if you gotta go into work soon. You clean me up even, an’ make sure I’m not sore or anythin’.” Harry swallowed hard, eyes wide as Eggsy kept going. “An’ besides tha’, you call me an’ check in, jus’ to talk. You don’ get jealous when I go out with my mates, or tell me tha’ I can’t go shoppin’ an’ buy Daisy new clothes or get myself somethin’ nice.”

“Eggsy,” Harry said quietly.

“‘M not done,” Eggsy said. “An’ tha’s the other thing too, you lemme talk. An’ you pretend you don’t get bored or anythin’, even if it’s jus’ about stuff I like.”

“Eggsy,” Harry repeated.

“An’ then, if I don’t wanna like, you know, hang out, you understand. An’ if I have nightmares, you wake me up and talk to me, and fuckin’ cuddle till I fall asleep again,” Eggsy said, dropping his spoon into the bowl, and meeting Harry’s gaze desperately. “I jus’, I don’ need all tha’. Not if you’re gonna get tired of it. You don’t gotta do so much, I don’ _need_ much.”

Harry stood, pushing his chair out and coming over to Eggsy. Eggsy’s protests trailed off as Harry leaned down and cupped his face. “Eggsy,” Harry said, for the third time. “I don’t think you understand.”

“What do you mean?” Eggsy asked, looking away, refusing to meet Harry’s eyes. “I get it. You’re jus’ trying to be real nice to me, make sure I stick around for a while. But I’m not goin’ anywhere, Harry. Been a year an’ a half already. Don’t want anyone else but you.”

Harry smiled, kneeling down. “I know, Eggsy. I know. And I love you, too. I don't want anyone but you,” he said gently, stroking his thumb over Eggsy’s cheek. “But the things I’m doing, they aren’t in excess. They’re simply what one does.”

“Yeah, yeah, manners maketh man,” Eggsy said, still looking away. “But I’m tellin’ you, I don’t need it.”

“Yes, you do, darling,” Harry said, leaning in and kissing him. “This is not a case of me being polite. This is me simply being a caring romantic partner.” Harry hesitated. “You know...abuse is not always just physical, Eggsy.”

Eggsy made a noise of protest. “You’re not sayin’ that you’re abusin’ me are you? I know you’re fuckin’ not.”

“No, I’m not. But the things you’ve said,” Harry replied. “Ignoring you when you’re frightened because you’ve just woken from a nightmare, telling you off for buying yourself something nice, leaving after we’ve had sex without any concern, or leaving you to deal with yourself after, not making sure you’re all right. Those things, Eggsy. Telling you that you cannot go out with your friends or speak with them. Ignoring you when you speak, or telling you to shut up, telling you that I don’t care. Those are examples of abuse,” he said gently, taking Eggsy’s hands in his own. “That is not a healthy relationship. A relationship shouldn’t be like that,” he said. “What I do is not extra. It is what should happen. We should be able to talk to each other, and spend time with one another. Partners care for each other, Eggsy.”

Eggsy went to speak, then closed his mouth, looking away again.

“How long has this been bothering you?” Harry asked quietly.

“Dunno,” Eggsy muttered, swallowing hard.

“Eggsy, please talk to me,” Harry said, squeezing his hands briefly. “My darling boy, please. Don’t hide away.”

Eggsy sniffed once, and looked up meeting Harry’s eyes. “I…” He looked quickly away again, tears welling up at the concern in Harry’s eyes. “Don’ wanna talk about it,” he said thickly, wetting his lips and pulling his hands away. “Let’s just eat.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asked. “Eggsy, we really should talk about this.”

“Why?” Eggsy asked. “So you can tell me how stupid I am, how I don’t know anythin’ about anythin’ like this?”

“Do you really believe I’d do that?” Harry murmured, standing carefully, setting his hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. “Would I ever?”

Eggsy remained silent, twitching Harry’s hand away with a jerk of his shoulder. Harry sighed and leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Eggsy stiffened, pushing away from the table. “Not hungry,” he said gruffly and fled.

“Eggsy!” Harry reached out a hand, but let it drop, letting Eggsy go, knowing he would come back. He shook his head, and cleared the dishes from the table, going into the kitchen to put away their food as the front door slammed shut.


	2. Chapter 2

_“You know, Harry, the boy’s completely fuckin’ mad for you,” Merlin muttered, watching Harry tap away at his tablet._

_“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Harry replied, eyes flicking up to glare at him before returning to the screen._

_“You’re a lyin’ sack of shite,” Merlin said, pressing a button on the wall._

_Harry scowled and lowered the tablet, screen now gone black from whatever signal blocker Merlin had activated. “I was in the middle of something.”_

_“You were playing that fuckin’ candy game. Hate that thing,” Merlin said. “Look, all I’m sayin’ is don’t let it go to waste. He really fuckin’ wants you, Harry. And you’re a lonely old bastard, so what could it hurt?”_

_“Exactly as you’ve said. I’m a lonely old bastard,” Harry quipped, setting his tablet aside. “I’d hardly think I’m good for him.”_

_“He needs someone,” Merlin said. “I’m not fuckin’ psychic, but I know that much. And you want him too.”_

_“I’m old enough to be his grandfather.”_

_“Nah,” Merlin said, wheeling his chair back to face the screens as he hit the button again. “You’re not. And he knows it. And your cock knows it too. Bet if you let things happen, your heart would know it pretty damn soon.”_

_“What are you saying, Merlin?”_

_“I’m saying you two are walking around mooney-eyed and in love with each other, but Eggsy’s never gonna make a move toward anything that’s any way serious, not with his history. Those marks on his record weren’t just put there for fun,” Merlin replied, pointing toward the door. “Now go on. I have work to do, and you’re still on extended leave.”_

_**  
_ “Eggsy?” Harry murmured, rolling over in bed to face the shadow lingering in his doorway.

Eggsy shuffled his feet. “You mad?” he asked quietly, a waver in his voice. “I can go if you’re angry.”

“I’m not angry,” Harry replied, sitting up and holding out his hand. “Come here, my darling.”

Eggsy inched in, almost hesitant, climbing onto the bed. Harry coaxed him onto his lap, stroking his side. “You’re not drunk, so you didn’t head to the pub,” Harry observed. “Where did you go?”

“I went the park. Then I went home for a little bit, tucked Daisy into bed,” Eggsy said quietly. “Talked with mum. JB is downstairs, brought him back with me.”

“Well, I set out a new bed for him, though I’m sure he’ll find the couch more pleasant,” Harry replied, hand gently carding Eggsy’s hair as he settled back. “And did you find the answers you were looking for?” he asked.

“I think I kinda did,” Eggsy said. He crawled from Harry’s lap, and laid beside him, curling into his side, facing away. Harry shifted, spooning Eggsy and settling one arm over his side.

“And what were the questions?”

“I dunno,” Eggsy said again, closing his eyes “Mean… what you were sayin’ doesn’t make sense really. Not because it’s stupid or anythin’, but because I didn’t think of it that way. I didn’t think there was anything wrong, cause there wasn’t anyone getting hit. An’ I’m fuckin’ stupid,” he said bitterly. “Because I’m still afraid you’re gonna leave.”

“I am not going to leave,” Harry said, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

“But I’m fuckin’ stupid, Harry. I don’t know what to do with this,” Eggsy said, turning and pressing closer to him, eyes scrunched shut as he buried his face in Harry’s chest. “Didn’t even know this was really normal.”

“It is, or perhaps the better thing to say is that it should be,” Harry murmured, ghosting a comforting hand over Eggsy’s hip. “I understand that this is new, Eggsy. That you don’t think that what I’m doing is normal. That your previous… situations haven’t left you much to go on, nor have you been able to observe many healthy partnerships. But, I want you to listen very, very carefully to me. I will not get tired of you, and leave. I will not become exhausted with treating you well, and leave. I will not stop loving you because some nights I wake up to your nightmares, or because sometimes you talk far too loudly about how lovely my arse is,” Harry said, smiling against Eggsy’s skin. “I love you, Gary Unwin. And I will continue loving you for as long as I am able, do you understand?”

“Hate that name.” Eggsy took in a shuddering breath. “Sounds like you’re askin’ me to marry you,” he joked, swallowing hard.

“And if I were?” Harry asked softly, pausing his hands.

“Are you?” Eggsy asked, heart skipping. “You can’t want me, Harry. I’m broken.”

“Aren’t we all?” Harry asked, reaching out for Eggsy’s hand, pulling it up to trace the thick scar along the side of his face.

“You’re not broken,” Eggsy protested, looking up at Harry in disbelief. “Harry. Are you askin’ me?”

“Well, I _did_ have plans for tonight,” Harry said gently, meeting Eggsy’s gaze. “Perhaps it’s foolish of me, to think you’d want to be bound to someone like me.”

“Harry, you’re fuckin’ amazin’,” Eggsy said, shaking his head. “You could have anyone. Dunno why you’d want me.”

“I want you because I love you,” Harry said simply. “And I know that you love me as well.”

Eggsy nodded slowly. “I do,” he said. “Know I ain’t said it before, but I do.”

“I know,” Harry said gently. “And I know you’ll say it when you’re ready.”

“I will,” Eggsy said. “Are… are you really askin’?”

“I’d planned to, yes,” Harry replied. “But if this is something you’d rather I wait to ask, I will.”

“I… yeah,” Eggsy said, swallowing hard. “I jus’ don’t wanna ruin it,” he admitted.

“You couldn’t ruin it,” Harry promised. “We do not break everything we touch, Eggsy. Even if it might sometimes seem that way.”

Eggsy let out a long breath, relaxing into Harry. “Thank you,” he muttered, and then tilted his head up, seeking a kiss.

Harry met his lips, cupping his face as they sought solace in each other. Eggsy made a small noise, tugging Harry atop him, wriggling until their hips lined up, cocks pressing against one another as they filled. “Harry?” he asked quietly, brushing his lips over Harry’s adam’s apple. “Harry, can we?”

“Eggsy, tonight’s been long,” Harry said gently, breath leaving him in a gust as Eggsy nipped his Adam’s apple gently. “We don’t have to.”

“But I want you,” Eggsy said, almost pleading. “I need… I need-” he broke off, frustration in his voice, Harry gazing into his eyes with quiet understanding.


	3. Chapter 3

“I know what you need,” Harry replied. He shifted, pinning Eggsy’s wrists to the bed above his head. “Will you let me give it to you?”

Eggsy’s body went loose, tension seeping out of him at Harry’s touch, and he nodded.

“That’s it, my darling,” Harry praised, dipping down to run his lips over Eggsy’s collarbone, nudging his shirt collar out of the way. “You’re still chilled,” he murmured. “Let’s see about warming you up.”

Eggsy let out a whine as Harry pulled away, only to relax again as Harry sent him a comforting look, tugging the hem of his t-shirt off and over. Harry undressed himself quickly, setting his hands over Eggsy’s as they went to the button of his jeans. “Let me, Eggsy.”

Eggsy nodded and took his hands away, leaning back as Harry undid his jeans in two quick movements, tugging them down and off. Harry glanced up, meeting Eggsy’ eyes, then bent his head, pressing a kiss just above Eggsy’s belly button, smiling at the ripple of muscle.

“You’re terribly sensitive,” Harry murmured, hands ghosting up Eggsy’s thighs to pull his briefs down and off, cock springing free. “I love it far more than I ought.”

Eggsy let out a disbelieving huff, reaching out to bury his hands in Harry’s hair, brushing his fingers through gently.

“It’s true,” Harry murmured, raising up, and leaning in, trailing a line of kisses along Eggsy’s jaw. “It’s perfect.”

“”M not. Even now, I keep thinkin’ you’re gonna get bored, gonna change your mind,” Eggsy said hoarsely, closing his eyes and laying back. “So everytime… everytime you do somethin’ like tha’, somethin’ nice an’ gentle an’ lovey dovey... I get surprised.”

Harry paused. He moved up, laying beside Eggsy. “Eggsy. Look at me,” he said, reaching out, cupping Eggsy’s face and coaxing him to turn.

Eggsy turned his head, opening sad eyes to look at Harry. “‘M sorry,” he muttered. “Know I’m fuckin’ this up too.”

“You’re not, darling. I promise you,” Harry said. “If anything, I’ve fucked up. This conversation should have happened a very long time ago. I should have noticed. ”

“But you didn’ do anything wrong.”

“No, but I haven’t done everything right, either. I should have noticed,” Harry repeated. “I should have seen you were worried, and upset.”

Eggsy surged forward, slamming their lips together, kissing Harry desperately. “Harry, I’m so fuckin’ sorry. I shoulda said, I shoulda done somethin’. I’m a bad boyfriend, I didn’ even think. I shoulda brought you flowers, or-”

“You should be yourself, Eggsy,” Harry said, breaking away. “Eggsy. Eggsy, I love you whether you’re decidedly unromantic, or you’re the most romantic man to exist. I don’t need flowers. I don’t need anything but you, my darling.” Harry smiled, cupping his face. “There is something in your eyes... it makes me want to lose myself.”

“What?” Eggsy said quietly, brow furrowing. “I...wha’?”

“The way you make me feel, Eggsy. It is a sense of home that has been missing for me for a very long time. And perhaps it is ridiculous to expect you'd feel the same, but I hope that you might. If not now, then in time.”

Eggsy searched his eyes, and then gave a slow nod. “Harry. I don’ know what you're talkin’ about, but… when…” he frowned, trailing off.

“Don't feel obliged to-”

“No, no, I jus’ need a minute,” Eggsy said. “Cause I don't know how to explain. Never had to explain somethin’ like this. Mean, mum and Daisy know I love them. And no one else really mattered or woulda loved me back, so I didn’ love them. But like…I like it when you hug me,” Eggsy said haltingly. “An’ not just cause I like it. But it makes me feel safe. Like nothin’ can touch me.” He shifted, pressing closer to Harry, twining their legs together. “An’ after we have sex, an’ you hold me, tha’s the best feelin’ in the world, Harry. An’ when I see you, I get fuckin’ butterflies in my stomach. Cause I know tha’ when you see me, you’re gonna smile, an’ the way you smile, nobody ever smiled at me like tha’ before. But it’s more than tha’. It’s when I come over, an’ you actually look happy to see me. An’ I know I’ve been waiting to see you, an’ seeing you makes me tha’ much happier. You’re my best friend, Harry. Do you understand what I’m trying to say?”

Harry smiled. “I understand, Eggsy. I do.” He leaned forward, pressing their lips together.

“‘M tryin’ to say I love you,” Eggsy muttered. “You know tha’ right?”

“I know. I love you, too.”

A brilliant smile spread across Eggsy’s face as he looked at Harry. “Say it again. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Harry repeated, smiling back.

“One more time?” Eggsy asked hopefully. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Eggsy reached out guiding Harry’s hand back to cup his cheek. “Now kiss me.”

“As you wish,” Harry said and obliged with a chuckle.

Eggsy wriggled closer. “An’ now, I want you to fuck me,” he said, rocking his hips against Harry’s.

“No,” Harry said, almost teasing. “I’m not going to fuck you.”

Eggsy froze. “You...you don’...? Did I mess up?”

Harry shook his head. “Don’t panic, darling,” he murmured. “I don’t want to _just_ fuck you. However, I do wish to make love to you. If you’ll let me.”

“Oh…” Eggsy wet his lips and nodded, a shiver running through his body. “Yeah, Harry. Sounds good,” he said. “I want tha’.”

“Good,” Harry said softly, pulling him closer. He reached under the pillow, finding the tube of lubricant Eggsy had tucked under there ‘jus’ cause you never know’ a few days prior.

“Told you so,” Eggsy said, almost hesitantly, reaching out and taking Harry’s glasses, sliding them off and setting them on the table.

Harry chuckled. “Yes, you did. Are you nervous, darling?” he asked noting the stiffness in Eggsy’s voice, feeling the pounding of his heart.

“A little,” Eggsy admitted. “Jus’....I feel like it’s gonna be different. Don’ wanna mess it up.”

“It won’t be different,” Harry said, trailing his hands over Eggsy’s arse. “We’ve been doing this for quite some time already. We’re only voicing it now, so you think it will be different.”

“Righ’,” Eggsy said, tucking his face into Harry’s neck, breathing in his scent, arms wrapped around his shoulders. “C’mon then, Harry. Want you, only you. Love you.”

Harry slipped slick fingers along Eggsy’s rim, teasing as he pressed in, opening him slowly.

“Unnnh, Harry, stop messin’,” Eggsy muttered, grinding his hips against Harry. “Hurry up. Wanna feel you inside me.”

“I’m going to take my time,” Harry replied, dropping a kiss to the top of his head. “And you’re going to take what I give you, darling.”

Eggsy shuddered, protest cut short as Harry pushed two fingers inside at once. “Yeah, Harry. Can take it all,” he muttered, fixing his lips over the dip in Harry’s throat, sucking hard, bringing the blood to the surface.

Harry groaned. “Naughty, Eggsy. I’ll have to keep my collar buttoned.”

Eggsy huffed a breath of laughter that turned into a moan as Harry curved his fingers. “Fuck, Harry.”

“That is the plan,” Harry muttered. “If you’d let me open you properly.”

“God, can’t you just-”

“No, Eggsy.”

Eggsy groaned, rocking his cock against Harry’s with a devilish whimper. “Harry. Please.”

“Eggsy,” Harry said warningly, pressing a third finger inside.

“Harry, please fuck me?” Eggsy asked, fluttering his eyes shut, lashes tickling along Harry’s throat. “God, Harry, please. ‘M ready.”

“Soon.”

“Harry,” Eggsy whined. ”Please!”

Harry leaned down, biting his neck. Eggsy cried out and shuddered again, hips stilling. “Now, Eggsy,” Harry murmured, releasing him. “Now ask me.”

Eggsy caught a breath. “Please fu-...please make love to me,” he whispered, flushing a brilliant, splotchy red at the whimper that escaped him as Harry pulled his fingers out.

Harry smiled, running slick hands over the curve of Eggsy’s arse, slapping him lightly. “Yes, my darling boy. Always. On your knees.”

Eggsy scrambled to obey, laying himself on his stomach, a pillow under his hips, knees bent just slightly.

“Mm, you are a sight,” Harry breathed. “And all mine.”

Eggsy nodded, biting at the pillows to keep any more desperate moans from escaping him.

“Spread yourself open for me, Eggsy.”

Eggsy reached back, holding himself open with hands shaking from adrenaline and want. “Harry,” he choked out. “Harry, please. I...I need you in me.”

Harry stroked a hand down Eggsy’s back, and then shifted forward, draping himself over Eggsy’s trembling form. “Hush, my darling. Let me take care of you,” Harry breathed and Eggsy nodded under him.

“Always do,” Eggsy whispered as Harry pressed in. “I love you,” he mumbled, rocking back on Harry’s cock, wanting him buried inside, wanting to be as close as possible, needing to be filled.

Harry grasped Eggsy’s hip with one hand, moving with him even as he slowed the pace, cock dragging in and out. Eggsy dropped his head with a low, guttural groan, bringing his hands up to brace himself.

Harry reached out twining the fingers of their right hands together, holding tight. “You’re mine, Eggsy,” he breathed. “I love you utterly, my darling boy. Completely.”

Eggsy’s breath stuttered. “Harry, fuck,” he said as Harry pushed deep. “Again.”

Harry kissed the bony base of Eggsy’s neck, thrusting forward with a grunt that Eggsy matched. “Fuck, Eggsy, fuck, what you do to me, love.”

A breathy laugh filled the room as Eggsy reached back, covering Harry’s hand on his hip. “C’mon, Harry. Move,” Eggsy said, squeezing his hand. “C’mon.” Harry laughed and thrust forward, Eggsy groaning again. “Yeah, there,” he panted. “Again.”

“Bossy.”

“Yeah, but you like it,” Eggsy choked out around a moan, grinning.

“Mmmm, I love it,” Harry replied, repeating the motion that had pulled the moan from Eggsy with similar results.

“God, fuck Harry. Jus’, hell, pull out. Wanna do somethin’ else,” Eggsy muttered, lifting his head.

Harry did as instructed with a noise of mingled disapproval and confusion. “Eggsy? Have I-”

“Shut up,” Eggsy muttered, claiming his lips. “Did nothin’ wrong, too fuckin’ perfect,” he said, pushing Harry into a sitting position against the headboard. “Jus’ wanna see you. Wanna kiss you.” He sunk down on Harry’s cock with a low moan, tucking his head in, riding Harry slowly.

Harry groaned quietly. “Eggsy,” he breathed, wrapping his arms around him as Eggsy draped his arms around Harry’s shoulders.

“Love you, Harry. Can’t stop sayin’ it now,” Eggsy whispered, dragging his lips along the curve of Harry’s neck. “Wanna feel you come inside me. C’mon.”

“Yes, Eggsy. God always, darling,” Harry murmured, cupping his arse as Eggsy rose again, sinking into Harry’s lap with a small cry. “Again pet. I’m so close already.”

“Me too,” Eggsy gasped. “Harry, say it? Please, please.”

“My darling boy,” Harry panted. “I love you. I love you, Eggsy. Marry me.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy whimpered, body flush with exertion. “Love you. Want you, Harry, only you.” He turned his head, seeking out Harry’s lips, kissing him desperately.

“Let, mmm, let me see,” Harry mumbled, pulling back. “Let me see you come.” He pinned Eggsy’s hips and thrust up. Eggsy obeyed with a hoarse shout, cock spurting between them, untouched but for the pressure of their torsos.

Harry groaned and rolled them over, pinning Eggsy’s hands above his head, pumping his hips in quick brutal thrusts. Eggsy kept his eyes open, gazing up at Harry, moaning as he was used.

Hair askew, face flushed and sweating, Harry looked down at Eggsy, and moaned, dropping down to kiss him, hot and messy as his thrusts grew awkward and irregular.

Eggsy gave a low whine as the kiss ended. “Harry,” he choked out. “Harry, c’mon. I need to feel you-” He cut off with a shout as Harry came suddenly, filling him with one deep thrust.

Harry caught Eggsy’s lips again as he rocked them both gently through, before pulling out with a pleased smile, drawing Eggsy to his chest as he lay back down. “Was that all right, darling?

Eggsy huffed out a laugh, nuzzling into Harry’s chest. “Gonna be feelin’ it.”

“You did ask,” Harry said. “Have I ever been able to say no to you?”

“Yeah. More’n once,” Eggsy muttered, nipping at Harry’s collarbone.

“Naughty,” Harry said, biting off a yelp and tugging at Eggsy’s hair.

Eggsy looked up with a self satisfied smirk. “I’m sticky. You gonna deal with that?”

“In a bit,” Harry yawned. “Let’s just bask for a bit.”

Eggsy nodded. “‘S good,” he said after a while. “This.”

“Undoubtedly so,” Harry replied.

“Did you mean it?” Eggsy asked. “I know I shouldn’ be askin’ over an’ over again. But that bit about wantin’ to marry me?”

“I did,” Harry said. “Both times, though I will admit asking you for your hand in the middle of sexual congress is a bit impolite.”

Eggsy grinned. “Nah. You’ve done that before.”

Harry frowned and then chuckled as he realized what he’d said. “Smart arse,” he said, slapping Eggsy’s ass.

“Yeah, but you like it. You like me,” Eggsy said, wiggling his hips with a smirk. “In fact, you love me.” He leaned up, brushing a gentle kiss over Harry’s lips. “And I think I could get used to it, you know? All that lovey dovey shite.”

“Good. Because I won’t be letting you run away. Who else would traumatize Merlin as well as you?”

Eggsy groaned and rolled away from Harry. “Can’t believe you’re bringing him up after we’ve just shagged.”

Harry laughed and tugged him back over for a kiss, tucking him against his chest. “You know I won’t leave,” he murmured after a while. “It won’t be easy. But I won’t leave you.”

“I know,” Eggsy muttered. “I gotta a lot of shit ta work through. But I know you’ll help.”

“I will,” Harry said, burying his face in Eggsy’s hair, breathing in the familiar scent.

“Love you,” Eggsy said, reaching back and pulling Harry’s hand forward and cradling it to his chest.

“I love you too, my darling. Sleep for a bit.”

“Kay, Harry.” Eggsy sighed, closing his eyes. “You too. Don’ go anywhere.”  
“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me [here](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> Any notification of errors are accepted with gratefulness that knows no bounds.  
> Kudos, comments, and your happy (pained) flailing are accepted with glee. I hope you enjoyed!  
> Thank you to my betas [Sexxica](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica) and [Kat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13)


End file.
